Tamanegi Tama-chan
Tamanegi Tama-chan (たまねぎたまちゃん), "The Onion Tama-chan", is a childrens' manga by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in Shogakukan's 1st Grade magazine. Overview Akatsuka wanted to create a work that his daughter would be able to enjoy, and figured that since vegetables were usually despised by kids, it would be a work in which they were lovable protagonists. The fact that children had grown up to be more pickier in the 1960s in contrast to how children of the 1940s had to make do with eating what they could to survive (along with Akatsuka's own upbringing around vegetables in that time) had also played a part in his decision to create such characters for a manga. The work was in sharp contrast to the usual gag fare at the time, having a softer and traditionally heart-warming tone with the vegetables instilling polite manners and speech for their readers even when more chaotic situations could happen. It was popular among children, and remains one of the other series that is still acknowledged by Fujio Pro outside the major works due to its significance. In the series itself, the characters live in a small dwelling known as Vegetable Village, though other types of anthropomorphic characters can also be seen among the populace; fruits, nuts, and even flowers. Characters See also List of characters in Tamanegi Tama-chan for more of the cast Tama A young onion bulb boy (tamanegi). The protagonist of the series, a leader of his friends with a strong sense of justice. He has a face slightly in the vein of mischievous young boy characters such as Chibita. Tomato A friendly young tomato girl who can easily get along with anyone. She has a face similar to that of young girls like Totoko, a factor which winds up emphasized in an aged-up redesign in her appearances in Omusubi-kun. Satoimo ("Sato-kun") A child with a taro (satoimo) theme. He is intentionally modeled after Ichiro from Otasuke-kun due to this, but given a button nose and more hairs. Bokenasu An eggplant (nasu)-themed child. He is not too bright, as evidenced by the boke in his name and the fact that his full name derives from the slang meaning "faded eggplant" (used to describe someone dumb). He is a gentle animal lover, often seen with puppies. As with the other kids above, Bokenasu has a pre-existing Akatsuka basis in that of Hatabo, down to where his eggplant-top hair is depicted black in Omusubi-kun. Kyusube A simple, easy-going cucumber-themed boy with a long head in such a shape. Tonkari A red chili pepper (togarashi) boy who acts as a bully and hot-headed to the others, but secretly wishes that he could make friends with them. Serialization * 1st Grade: September 1967 to December 1969 There are 29 chapters in all. Unlike other manga by Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, this was produced in full-color as the first priority, with a watercolor medium (though there were still some monochrome stories). The comics were meant to be simple but also educational for children. After the wrap-up of the manga, the characters would slip into obscurity, though the similar Kurikurikuri-chan (serialized in Kindergarten through 1971-1972) would focus on a chestnut-headed boy. The late 1980s would also see the arrival of a rice-themed Omusubi-kun feature, which would utilize some of Tama-chan's very side cast within the three one-shots that were produced. These are the chapters that can be seen within the series: # "Drive" (ドライブのまき, September 1967) # "Meanness" (いじわるのまき, October 1967) # "The Kidnapping of Tomato-chan" (とまとちゃんのゆうかいのまき, November 1967) # "The Persimmon Thief" and "Lost" (かきどろぼうのまき・まいごのまき, November 1967 appendix) # "Christmas" (クリスマスのまき, December 1967) # (January 1968)- unreprinted # "Snowman" (ゆきだるまのまき, February 1968) # (March 1968)- unreprinted # "Starting Today, We are 1st Graders" (きょうから１ねんせいのまき, April 1968) # "A Carp Streamer and Kuri" (こいのぼりとクリのまき, May 1968) # "Natsumikan and Car" (なつみかんとくるまのまき, June 1968) # "New Transfer Student Su-chan" (てんこうせいのすうちゃんのまき, July 1968) # "A Fun Camp" (たのしいキャンプのまき, August 1968) # "The Tomorokoshi Boy" (とうもろこしぼうやのまき, September 1968) # (にがおえかき, October 1968) # (マラソンたいかいのまき, November 1968) # "Mouse" (ねずみのまき, December 1968) # (おしょうがつのまき, January 1969) # "Snowball Fight" (ゆきがっせんのまき, February 1969) # "Korosuke the Bear" (クマのころすけのまき, March 1969) # (April 1969)- unreprinted # "The Carp Streamer Thief" (こいのぼりどろぼうのまき, May 1969) # (June 1969)- unreprinted # "Boat Adventure" (船の冒険のまき, July 1969)- Art for the chapter credited to "Fujio Pro" # (August 1969)- unreprinted # "Saboten-chan" (さぼてんちゃんちのまき, September 1969)- unreprinted, art credited to "Fujio Pro" # (October 1969)- unreprinted # "Fishing" (さかなつりのまき, November 1969) # "Muddy Playtime" (どろんこあそびのまき, December 1969) "Kindergarten" magazine version An alternate version of Tamanegi Tama-chan did run in Kindergarten through 1968 and for its own limited amount of time. In this serialization, the characters were given photos of vegetable heads with facial features drawn atop. There was also a more recurring, clear-cut villain character of "Zakuro oji-san" (a pomegranate). Although Akatsuka and Fujio Pro appeared in the credits as being responsible for the original work, this version was handled by uncredited members of Studio Zero (which itself received billing alongside Fujio Pro). Reprints * Shogakukan: "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" DVD-ROM set (2002). 8 chapters reprinted. * Keiyaki Publishing: 1 volume hardcover edition (2004). The cover was designed by Rieko Akatsuka. Though there are more chapters collected for a total of 21, there has still yet to be a truly 'full edition' and it is also missing some chapters that were present in the DVD-ROM edition (such as chapters 11 and 24). Media Sonosheet A sonosheet was produced for the series as part of the appendix in the April 1968 issue of 1st Grade. It contained a theme song and audio drama. In 2004 after the hardcover release, Tama-chan was said to be considered for an anime adaptation to air on Fuji TV, but it did not come to be due to a lack of companies willing to be sponsors and part of the production committee. Remake Series The childrens' magazine Chagurin announced a new serialization of Tamanegi Tama-chan, to begin in the May 2019 issue. It is written and illustrated by Hiroyuki Kimura with cooperation by Katta Yoshi of Fujio Pro. This announcement was also paired with the news that the 1988 Omusubi-kun's Fun Rice Exploration one-shot would see reprint in the appendix booklet to the April 2019 issue. References External Links * Tama-chan page at Koredeiinoda (Japanese) * A blog post on the Tama-chan sonosheet (Japanese) * "Tamanegi Tama-chan" write-up at the Fujio Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese) * "Tamanegi Tama-chan" Kindergarten version write-up at the Fujio Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese) Category:1960s works Category:Manga Category:Works serialized in Elementary School 1st Grade